romanovfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Nicholas II
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Tsar Nicholas II was the last Tsar of Russia married Alix of Hesse and had five children together. And in the year of 1914 went to war with Germany, Unfortunitly it did not go well and in 1917 a revolution sparked leaving the Tsar and his family imprisoned in their own palace. On the night of July 16 1918 the Tsar and his family were led to a basement and shot by bolsheviks. Life Nicolas II was a kind hearted man with a longing to have fun and be with his family. Although the affairs of the country would lead him away from doing what he longed to do and work at the thing which he most disliked, being a Tsar. He may have liked the crowds cheering at him and being one of the richest man in the world. But the affairs of his beloved country fell upon him like a burden to him. He was born on the 18th of May 1968 to Tsar Alexander III and Tsaritsa Mari Feodorovna. 301 cannons boomed in the air for there soon to become leader His Imperial Highness the Tsarevich Nicholas Alexandrovich. Nicholas had a life like most other prince, he went to balls very frequently, played with his friends, hunted and went swimming. He then met Alix of Hesse granddaughter of Queen Victoria and were soon engaged, Then a sudden tragedy happened, Alexander III died of nephrites on November 1 1894. Nicky (his family called him) was extremely shocked that his father had died and left him the country of Russia to rule. He said “what am I going to do. What is going to happen to you (Grand Duke Alexander) to Xenia (sister) to Alix, to Mother, to all of Russia? I am not prepared to be a tsar. I never wanted to become one in the first place.” But he was the Tsar and firmly believed that it was God’s will since he had appointed him to be the oldest son to a Monarchy that ruled 1/6 of the globe. Life went as normal and the young couple had four girls by 1901, Olga,Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia. But still no heir. Then finally the day came. Alexei Nikolaeivich Romanov was born. But he had the dreaded disease, Hemophilia, however Nicky seemed calm about it and life was going almost normally. Then in 1905 a group of strikers went on a parade holding pictures of Nicolas and singing marching peacefully toward the Palace. The drunken guards fired at them killing 92 and wounding several hundred. A revolution broke out. Many officers were killed by bombs of the revolutionaries, even Nicky’s uncle Sergei was murdered in his carriage by a bomb, his head was never found. Finally on 1913 Nicholas decided to make a celebration for the 300 year of Romanov rule as the parades the entire Romanov family walked down a path. The People bowed down to them and hailed them. One peasant fell down at the empress’ feet begging her blessing. In 1914 Wilhelm pronounced war on Russia. Because the archduke of Austria had been assassinated by a Serbian and Russia was ally’s with Serbia. It soon turned out to be a World War. But it went badly for the Russians. It is estimated that 9 million Russians lost their lives during World War I. Finally in March of 1917 the people had had enough. The poor broke into the shops of people and ate all the food that was there. Everything was in chaos. The soldiers were ordered to fire on the hungry peasants but they shot their commander instead. Nicholas abdicated in favor of Alexei, abdicated for Alexei because he did not want to be separated from him. So he gave the throne to his younger brother Mikhail Alexandrovich. He (Mikhail) resigned 16 hours. Russia was left without a tsar. Nicholas saw his mother for the last time before he went into imprisonment at the Alexander Palace. (The family’s home) After he came there he felt that it was “Gods will” and tried his best to be nice to the guards, shake their hands and try and get into a conversation with them. But instead they often bullied him, and would laugh as they walked by. Because he was a Tsar that they before bowed to, now they could do whatever they liked with him because he was a prisoner. They family was told that they would be moved to England. But that never came to pass. The family was moved to Tabolsk and then The house of special purpose. The family was told to get up in the middle of the night on 17 July 1918. They were taken the to the cellar and there the family were shot. Nicholas was the first to die, being hit by all the executioners at once and died immediately.